Saffron Cream
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: What if Boq had gone along with Avaric that night? What if they’d ditched the Briscoe Hall boys for a romp along Suicide Canal? And what if a Kumbric witch had happened along, vending airy mounds of a sweet dessert enhancer…?


Saffron Cream

**Saffron Cream **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked! **

**A/N: Ah, Boq. Who doesn't love Boq? He's so sweet!**

**Summary: What if Boq had gone along with Avaric that night? What if they'd ditched the Briscoe Hall boys for a romp along Suicide Canal? And what if a Kumbric witch had happened along, vending airy mounds of a sweet dessert enhancer…?**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"We're going to the _**pub, **_we're going to the _**pub,**_" the boys chanted as they took off, "_**Fuck **_Boq, the ale is waiting and it's already aged enough!"

Avaric lingered in the doorway, tall and blond and handsome. "We _**might **_ditch some of the boors and take a select few of us off to the Philosophy Club," he said enticingly, "Later on, I mean. It's the weekend after all!"

Boq waved him away. "Oh, Avaric, go take a cold shower."

"You admitted you were curious. You _**did. **_So why not an end-of-semester treat?"

"I'm sorry I ever said I was curious. I'm curious about death too, but I can wait to find out, thank you. Get lost, Avaric."

"Not without you," the Gillikinese boy said petulantly. Boq made an exasperated noise that Avaric grinned at.

"Come _**on.**_"

"I'm going to be back in my bed before midnight," the Munchkinlander warned, "I better be, Avaric."

"Well," the margreave's son allowed, "You'll be in _**a **_bed before midnight."

"I suppose that's a good enough compromise," Boq relented, letting himself be dragged away for an evening of debauchery.

0000000000000000000000000

The Kumbric witch _**was **_hot. Clad in scandalous wear that showed off just about every inch of her body, she entertained the men with cheap magic tricks. They were see-through, but so was her brassiere, so no one really minded.

Boq, for all his intellectual claptrap, was intrigued. Avaric could tell, but he saw past the enamored look on his best mate's face to see the longing that spoke of wanting to be with someone else.

"Boq," he said at a length, "Let' get out of here, let's ditch _**all **_these boors. You and I shall go to Suicide Canal!"

"To do justice to its name?" the shorter male teased, but followed him out anyway.

"Ha-fucking-ho," Avaric grumbled, "No. I want to whisk you away someplace where I can make good my threat to chuck you into the water when you refuse to tell me what the hell's got your goat tonight."

Boq dragged his feet behind him, and his friend tutted impatiently, propelling him on. "Come _**on **_Boq. What is it?"

"Avaric," the Munchkinlander sighed, "You're too good a friend too lie to. But please don't press the issue. I'll tell you when I'm ready, and not a moment sooner. In any case, I don't think it's any reason for you to fret over."

"Hah," Avaric scoffed, "As if."

"As if what?"

"…As if…"

His companion rolled his eyes and flopped onto the grass on the canal banks. "Let me know when you figure out the rest of that sentence, alright?"

"Hmmm. Hey, Boq, back home in Hurried Limits…"

"Rush Margins," Boq corrected.

"Right, whatever the hell land, did you have a doll?"

"A _**doll**_?"

"A sweetheart, a lover, a fuckthing, a girlfriend," Avaric elaborated.

"Oh, well, no."

"Anyone you were interested in?"

"No, not really," Boq said, keeping his eyes on the canal and off his friend.

Avaric raised himself up on his elbows. "I hear that tone. There _**was **_someone! C'mon Boq, you at least owe me this, don't you?"

After a certain length of time…"Her name was Hiralda."

"And now I know everything!"

"Shut up!" Boq flushed, and froze suddenly at the sound of someone approaching. It was a female, a Kumbric witch—actually, _**the **_Kumbric witch that had entertained them at the bar. She slid drunkenly into Avaric's lap, muttering something about needing to make more money to catch the morning train home. Boq raised an eyebrow at his comrade, who shrugged. The witch produced from within the tucks of her breasts a delicate miniature coffer of saffron cream.

"Will the gentlemen buy this, yes?

"Of course we will," Avaric said gallantly, "How much, honey?"

"Avaric," Boq objected, but the nobleman had already stuffed an obscene amount of money into the witch's cleavage, and she sauntered off, leaving them with the saffron cream.

Boq looked at it askance. "You're daft," he laughed.

"It makes me feel warm and important inside," Avaric defended, "Haven't you ever committed a crime of unnecessary charity just because it made you feel that way?"

"I haven't had the luxury of having an option," the Munchkinlander said wryly, "Not all of us are sons of margreaves, you know."

"Apologies," Avaric murmured, moving over with the saffron cream container, "Taste?" he proffered a digit with the stuff smeared on it, and Boq took it into his mouth without thinking. A spark exploded between them, tingling through their loins. Their eyes met, and heat blossomed in the pits of their stomachs. Avaric slowly withdrew his finger from the shorter male's mouth, and Boq's jaw dropped open.

"I…"

"Boq," Avaric said, "Have you ever had sex with a bloke before?"

"I…"

The blond seemed to be serious, but that couldn't be possible. Boq's mind was coming up with a certain scenario—Avaric and him, naked by the water, under the trees, naked as skylarks and all over each other—but he knew that was patently, ridiculously, utterly impossible. Besides, he liked Galinda!

Bad idea. The aftershocks of the sparks between him and Avaric, combined with the thought of the curvaceous beauty sent blood rushing to his nether regions.

"Well, Boq?" Avaric's eyes were fastened on the smaller boy's rising erection, "What say you give it a try then?"

"Sex with _**you?**_" He hadn't meant for it to sound so demeaning, but Avaric only grinned. "Yes, with me you big nitwit. I've wanted to try—if it gets too uncomfortable, we can stop, can't we?"

"I suppose…" was he actually entertaining the mad idea? A quote sprung to his mind, unbidden. _It is the mark of an educated mind to entertain a thought without accepting it. _

Avaric made his move without warning; placing his hand firmly on Boq's shaft, he leaned in to kiss the boy softly, slowly, tantalizingly. Boq moaned into his mouth, his body responding enthusiastically to the other blond's attentions. Avaric scuffled around to unbutton his shirt and reveal his chest, moving his kisses to those expressive nipples. Boq fell back onto the grass under his ministrations, hands fumbling to undress his friend.

Avaric kissed him again, harder, as though warning him to remember who the dominant one here was. He scooped more of the airy mounds of saffron cream onto his fingers, and soothed it over the bites he'd left on the delicate skin.

"Avaric," Boq moaned, arching his back, "Avaric…"

"Yes, Boq?"

"Touch me more…touch me…_**there…**_"

An evil grin crept across the male's face, and he blew into Boq's ear. "Where, exactly?"

"Don't…don't you dare tease, you big moron…"

"Just tell me where, imbecile. I just want to hear you say it."

"Ahhhh…in my pants…I want you to touch my dick…alright…?"

"Very good, Master Boq," Avaric pulled down his pants to kiss his length, "Very good."

He'd picked up the other's legs and positioned himself at his entrance before Boq voiced a concern in a strained voice. "Lube?"

"Saffron cream has its uses."

"Hallelujah," Boq gasped as some of the stuff found its way into his crevice, "OH…yes, that's so…oh…"

It felt so wrong, but so unbelievably good—at that moment, when Avaric began to thrust into him with dizzying force, Boq knew that this was an experiment….just an experiment, and one that would hopefully strengthen their friendship instead of sending it to hell, but he definitely did not have feelings for Avaric. He was enjoying this…he was enjoying this very much, to judge from the familiar heat pooling near his groin, (and wow, molesting himself had never felt this good) but he wasn't cut out for blokes.

Avaric came in him with a last stroke, moaning a name that wasn't Boq's. Boq too, rode the waves of orgasm with Galinda's name on his lips, holding onto Avaric for dear life.

They cleaned up in the canal, worked out a plausible story to explain their dampness, but let it fall away as they sat there on the grass.

"Boq," Avaric began hesitantly, "What we just did…I don't think…"

"It won't go anywhere," Boq nodded, "I know."

The margreave's son grinned, and scooped up the last of the saffron cream. "Taste?" he offered the Munchkinlander, and Boq threw his head back and laughed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**For the love of God! I was going to make this a sweet little fluffy friendship fic, I really honestly was. But then I wanted major slashy yummy goodness in the Boq/Avaric category, and when I looked it up…there was NONE! :faints from shock: So of course I had to do my thing and sex it up. :grins: Here's to hoping you like it, hmm? **


End file.
